Unsolved Conflict
by dgirl67
Summary: My own fanfic sequel to one of the PRMF series episodes. Has Chip/Vida & Madison/Nick


**Power Rangers Mystic Force: Stranger within III**

**My own fanfic sequel to "Stranger Within II", of PRMF! HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT!!**

**Dont own PR**

**Chapter 1**

You would think that on every day off, the rangers would be at home, sleeping 'till late, eating 'till almost bursting, and all that lazy and fun stuff. But, this Sunday, it was different. For some reason, they were all bored. The Rocca sisters woke up to a lazy, and boring day.

"Omg!! I never noticed how my nails look so ugly!!", the former pink ranger said, examining her hands nails. "Sis! Where's your nail clipper!!"

Madison, being downstairs in the kitchen, still heard Vida's enormous mouth, though she was listening to some music on her boom box. She was standing at the stove, making some hash browns and coffee. Not to mention Bacon.

She turned her head towards the kitchen door, not letting go of the pan with 4 strips of bacon inside, all sizzling to the hot grease. "I'll just ignore you, knowing the fact that you're only worrying about your nails, cuz you're bored!!", Madison yelled, as loud as she could. She felt a tiny sting on her right arm, to which she reacted to quickly, she turned her head around and looked at her arm.

Not that it had hurt her, she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. But still, it surprises anyone to get a sudden feeling, though it doesn't hurt. Maddie sighed in relief, very thankful that she was wearing a long-sleeve. She continued to stirr the pan in her hand, cooking the bacon.

"That's not true!!", Vida's loud voice came from upstairs once more. Madison jumped, she wasn't expecting her to burst into her loud mouth, again. Very annoyed now, she turned her head again, to respond to her currently weird-acting sister.

"You know perfectly well that when you're bored, you worry about things that you don't care about, in a good mood!!", Madison yelled. She turned her attention back to bacon, hoping that her sister would not yell at her again.

"True!! True!!", Vida yelled again. Madison scoffed. "Sis, why don't you stop being a lazy Jolly Rancher, and come down here! Trust me, you'll feel much better!", Madison yelled, still taking care of the bacon in her hand.

Unaware that her twin was right beside her, she jumped when she saw her looking at the bacon in her pan, while holding her phone into her ear. "Mm, smelling good, sis.", the twin sniffed, smiling at Maddie. Maddie looked back down at it.

"Yeah, she's dying for you. She's always had this crush on you, since you came to Briarwood.", Vida talked into the phone, walking off into the living room. She threw herself onto the biggest couch, which was right infront of their big, plasma tv. She grabbed the control, which was right next to her, and turned the tv on, not paying too much attention.

Madison walked in with a plate and a fork in it, not to mention 2 strips of bacon, 3 hash browns, and 1 fried egg. She sat down next to Vida, and placed her plate on her lap.

"Let me get the remote.", she commanded softly. Yup, I said commanded. I know, Maddie is not like that, but she's bored also. So, she acts the opposite of how she usually acts.

Vida looked at her sister, before handing her the remote, and leaned back on the couch. Maddie surfed through the channels, eager to distract herself as soon as possible. She grabbed her fork, and cut another piece of her fried egg, and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Nick, now you're starting to ask stupid questions. You know her, she's too shy to even walk out of the classroom alone.", Vida said, not realizing that Maddie could hear her.

Maddie suddenly stopped chewing, and looked over at her sister. She quickly grabbed her plate, and placed it on the shiny, wood table infront of their couch, and charged into Vida with full force, making her lie down on her side.

"Maddie?!", Vida asked, struggling to get Maddie off her, while trying to keep the phone in her ear. Maddie ignored Vida's request, and continued to reach for the phone in her hand.

"Nothing, she's fighting for the phone. She probably wants to admit her love to--.", Vida started saying, but was stopped by Maddie's sudden hand which clamped onto her mouth, not allowing her to talk. Maddie finally managed to grab the phone from Vida, and pushed away from Vida, sitting in her own space on the couch.

"Nick, um, ignore everything she said. She's talking rubbish, today.", Maddie said quickly, trying to sway away all that Vida said to him,"Yeah, she's ok, she's just bored." Maddie looked at Vida, shooting her a glare. Vida sat back up on her seat, doing an innocent "what did I do" pose at Maddie.

"Oh, sure, we'd love to go to Rock Porium.", Maddie said, smiling. She pointed at Vida, clearly saying "you're really gonna get it". Vida looked at the tv.

"Ok, see you later.", Maddie said, hanging up the phone, and looked at her twin, angrily. "What is wrong with you!?", She asked. Vida looked over at her.

"What? I was trying to help you get your man.", she responded, her voice very soft. Maddie placed the phone on the wood table, and grabbed her plate. She leaned back on the couch, and looked at Vida, not angry anymore.

"Remind me to hide all phones, including the morphers, out of your sight on boring days.", Maddie said, pointing at Vida with her fork. Vida looked at her lazily, then looked back at the tv and shrugged. "Sure.", she answered. She didn't look like she really got the point, but what do you expect, she's bored.

Maddie shook her head and smiled, then looked at the tv. She stuffed a strip of bacon into her mouth. "So, what did he say?", she asked, after a long pause, not looking at Vida.

"About what?", Vida lazily asked, still staring at the tv.

"After you told Nick that I like him.", Maddie curiously asked, turning her attention to Vida.

"He was surprised. And, he was gonna say something. When you came out of nowhere and attacked me.", Vida said lazily, still staring at the tv.

Maddie looked at the tv, and continued to eat. _"I wonder if he was gonna say that he liked me, too.", _She thought, and smiled. Imagine, if the idea alone made her smile, what would the fact do?

* * *

The five rangers were now at Rock Porium, having a great day now. Vida had finally gone back to her own personality, and was now DJing at her turntables, zapping out a great jam.

Maddie had gone back to her shy, timid, sweet girl reputation, and was standing in the middle of Rock Porium, dancing to Vida's jam. Xander was right next to her, swaying his own body to the beat.

"How does she come up with all these jams!?", Maddie asked, to no one in particular, but was heard by Xander. He moved closer to her, not quitting his dancing excercise.

"Don't know, don't care, as long as she keeps doing them!", Xander responded, smiling and continuing to dance.

Chip was standing beside Vida, enjoying her music, but also enjoying a banana-filled, marshmallow-filled, and strawberry-filled, chocolate pudding. Chip wasn't really bored today, on the contrary, he was having fun at his house, playing "Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas". Whoo, who could be bored with that game. But, had accepted Nick's invitation of going over to Rock Porium.

Chip scooped up another spoonful of chocolate pudding, and ate it, enjoying the banana, strawberry, marshmallowey, chocolatey goodness. Mm, getting hungry, well, with the chocolate part.

Nick walked over to Maddie, and tapped her on the shoulder. Maddie stopped, and looked at Nick.

"What's up, Nick?", she asked, smiling widely at her teammate.

"I wanna talk to you!!", Nick yelled at the top of his lungs. Maddie cupped her left ear.

"What?! I can't hear you!!", Maddie strained her own voice. Nick grabbed her hand and pulled her away. They walked into Toby's office. Nick closed the door, and locked it, then turned around to Maddie, who was wondering what Nick was doing.

"I,", Nick said,"I wanted to ask you something." Maddie looked at him in wonder, raising a brow. Nick walked closer to her.

"Um, is it true what Vida said earlier? That you had a crush on me?", He asked, looking at Maddie, hopefully. Maddie looked at the floor.

"No.", she responded, shyly. Nick looked at her, and noticed that she didn't sound determined about it. He lifted her chin gently. Maddie looked up at him, getting nervous.

"What?", Nick asked. Suddenly the music outside the office stopped. Nick looked at the door, then looked at Maddie. Maddie walked to the door, relieved that the music had saved her from admitting her feelings to Nick. She unlocked the door, and peeked outside.

"Guys, there's trouble at Evergreen Street!", a voice said. Maddie recognized that voice, it was Claire. Nick walked to Maddie's side, and also peeked out. Chip and Xander each rushed out of the store. Maddie walked out of the office, only to be bumped into by Vida.

"Sis?", Vida asked her twin, looking at her. Maddie looked up at Vida. Nick walked out of Toby's office, and walked to Vida and Maddie.

"What's wrong?", He asked the two. Vida looked at Nick, grabbing Maddie's hand.

"We have to go to Evergreen street. Meet you there!", Vida said, pulling Maddie with her. Maddie looked back at Nick, while being dragged by Vida. The Rocca twins ran out the door.

Claire walked to Nick, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Better get going, Nick.", she said. Nick looked at her, then also rushed out the door.

* * *

The Rangers reached Evergreen street, to receive a not-so-surprising surprise. Vida stopped next to the other rangers, who were standing there, staring at the currently attacking foes. Standing there, causing mischief and chaos, were Nechroly and Shriek.

"Well, look who it is!", Vida said, slightly annoyed at how their enemies never give up at trying to take over the world. Nechroly and Shriek apparently haven't seen the rangers yet. Shriek opened its beak, and a loud shriek boomed out, knocking all the innocent bystanders in its way off their feet.

"Guys, let's ranger up!", Nick called out to his teammates, grabbing his morpher, and doing the morphing sequence. The other four did the same, then they all charged into their enemies. Maddie leapt into the air, and kicked Nechroly in the back of her head. Nechroly was sent tumbling onto the ground, but quickly planted her feet onto the ground, regaining her control and balance.

"Ah, about time you meddling rangers showed up! Get'em, Shriek!", Nechroly commanded, looking back at her. Shriek looked at her, then turned to the rangers, and opened its beak once more, while letting escape another shriek. The force of it reached the rangers, and knocked each of them off their feet.

Maddie and Vida each tumbled into the air, and slammed hard onto the ground. Chip, Xander and Nick scattered separately onto the ground, receiving lots of pain.

Nechroly stood up, and placed her hands on her hips. "And you call yourselves Power Rangers!", she laughed,"All five of you are a disgrace to heroes everywhere!"

Nick, recovering from being tossed into the air like a ball, furiously stood up and looked at her. "Oh, really now?", he said. He quickly charged to Nechroly and started kicking her everywhere. Nechroly, in pain, fell to the ground.

**I know, this is a weird place to end this chapter, but i'll continue this situation through the next chapter!! In da mean time, please review!! wat do u think of this sequel? u think its a good idea? think its a bad one?**


End file.
